


Loneliness and Desperation

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cages, Depression, Gen, Giving Up, Happy Ending, Loneliness, NO DEATH, borrower!patton, human!roman, mention of a person being a pet/owned, patton is very depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Patton is so lonely…he can’t find it in himself to care anymore.





	Loneliness and Desperation

 Patton was lonely.

 And tired.

 And just…done.

 No other borrowers lived in the building with him and that was not for Patton’s lack of trying. This was his fourth building in a year after all. And every single one yielded the same results. No borrowers.

 Patton couldn’t handle being alone anymore. He  _needed_  someone to talk to, someone to hang out with. He craved companionship in any form. He was desperate.

 Which was what led him here.

 He was on top of the desk in the human’s room, the human sound asleep in the bed only a few feet away. Usually, Patton wouldn’t take such a chance, the human could wake up at any time after all, but it didn’t matter anymore.

 He turned away from the human and started walking towards the middle of the desk.

 Where a medium sized cage waited for him.

 Over the past few days, the human had started getting suspicious. Patton had been becoming less careful and the human noticed. The borrower knew the human still didn’t know what he was. In fact, the human probably thought he was a mouse. But he still went out and bought a cage for whenever he caught the little creature.

 Patton ran his hand over the bars, looking at it with sad eyes.

 With one last glance towards the human, he walked right inside.

 Patton honestly didn’t think he would ever get to this point but…here he was. So desperate to get rid of his loneliness that he would willingly trap himself.

 He knew the human probably wouldn’t treat him like a person. But if it meant not being lonely than a pet he would become.

 Patton laid down on the padded flooring, curling up as he slowly fell asleep.

***

 Patton awoke to the sound of metal clanging on metal. He lifted his head up towards the noise, only to realize the door to the cage was now shut and the human was staring at him with wide eyes.

 “What…What  _are_  you.” The human whispered in awe, crouching down and leaning towards him. Patton flinched back but held his ground. He had asked for this after all.

 “A borrower.” Patton came right out and said. He didn’t care about keeping secrets anymore. In fact, if the human continued to ask him questions then Patton would continue to talk. Patton realized sadly that this had already been the longest he had spoken to someone in years.

 “A borrower?” The human repeated the word, getting a feel for it. His eyes widened again suddenly. “Wait, you just spoke!” Now the human was even more in awe.

 Patton nodded. “Yeah, I can talk.” He said and the human grinned.

 “Does that mean you have a name?” He asked, leaning even closer. Patton shifted at the steady gaze on him but he also found himself enjoying the attention.

 “My name is Patton.” He watched as the human nodded.

 “Well, Patton, it’s nice to meet you! I’m Roman.” Patton smiled sadly. He was glad to at least have a name to the human who is now his owner. And he was glad he got to keep his name, though he supposed he would have gone along with anything at this point.

 Roman continued to grin at him but Patton watched as it slowly fell, turning into a confused frown. “Patton…how did you get in here?” Had it just occurred to the human that he was not the one to put Patton in the cage? Patton shrugged.

 “I walked in sometime during the night,” Patton answered simply. Roman’s eyebrows furrowed.

 “Why…Why would you do that?” Well, now Patton was confused. Why would that matter to the human? He was caught, that should be enough for him.

 Patton decided to just tell him the truth. “I was…lonely.” Patton looked down. Saying it out loud made him even sadder.

 “You were…what?” Patton was even more confused at the hint of sadness he detected from Roman.

 “I was lonely. I haven’t…I haven’t spoken to anyone in years. Borrowers aren’t supposed to be seen by humans, but I couldn’t bring myself to care anymore.” He looked back down, smiling sadly to himself. “At least as a pet I can get some form of companionship.” A silence stretched over them until Patton once again heard the metallic clang. He looked up, seeing the door to the cage now open and Roman looking at him with a horrified and sad look.

 “Patton, I’m not…I’m not going to keep you as a  _pet_.” Patton felt himself deflate at that. Did Roman think he would be a bad pet? Was that it? Sure, Patton truly didn’t want to become a pet but he didn’t want to lose what he had just gained.

 “B-But…I-I can be a good pet! I’ll listen to you and answer all your questions and stay put and-and-” Tears filled Patton’s eyes and he quickly went to wipe them away.

 “Patton, Patton  _no_.” As he wiped his eyes Patton felt something wrap around his body. He stiffened when he realized it was Roman’s hand but forced himself to still as it solidified and brought him out of the cage. He had to show how good of a pet he could be.

 Patton forced himself to look up at Roman, who Patton was surprised to see look absolutely  _crushed_. Patton shook. Was he really that bad?

 Roman’s hand opened up, letting Patton sit on the human’s open palm. A finger came up to him and started rubbing at his side gently. Patton flinched but soon found himself leaning into it.

 “Patton…I’m not going to treat you like a pet. You don’t deserve that.” Patton’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Roman, ready to beg.

 “But-!” He was cut off with a shake of Roman’s head.

 “You’re a person and you deserved to be treated as such. So…how about instead you become my _friend_.” Patton froze and Roman’s words, looking at the human with wide eyes.

 “Wh-What?” He hadn’t thought that would be a possibility, not with a human. Roman smiled softly at him and nodded.

 “You seem really great Pat. I would be honored to be your friend. Cage not required.” Patton watched as Roman picked up the cage and headed out to the kitchen with it before throwing it in the trash. Patton looked from the cage to back up at Roman.

 “Really?” Roman nodded and Patton found himself crying again. But this time they were tears of joy.

 Roman looked worried before Patton spoke again. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Roman smiled softly, holding Patton close to his chest as he rubbed his back.

 “I should be thanking you,” Roman said with a chuckle, causing Patton to look up at him with confusion. Roman smiled. “After all, I just gained a great new friend.” Patton’s eyes widened and he went back to crying again, doing his best to hug Roman’s chest.

 “Me too.”


End file.
